


A Chicago Shaggy Dog Story [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Category: Doctor Who (2005), due South
Genre: Chromatic Character, Crossover, Fluff, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-02
Updated: 2008-06-02
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of 'A Chicago Shaggy Dog Story' by liviapenn.</p><p>The future looked a lot like the movies had always said it would. As did space, and spaceships, and aliens-- most of the time, anyway. America? Not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chicago Shaggy Dog Story [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Chicago Shaggy Dog Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/110126) by [Liviapenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviapenn/pseuds/Liviapenn). 



> Podfic first posted 2nd June 2008.

**Length:** 9min:13sec

 **Download & Streaming link:** [mp3-file (8.4 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/o4jvxmzztym/A_Chicago_Shaggy_Dog_Story.mp3)

**Download link audiofic archive:** [mp3-file (8.4 Mb)](http://www.jinjurly.com/audfiles/shaggydog.zip)


End file.
